That's Impossible
by Piefish
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land in City 17 during the uprising. The Doctors worst nightmares have become true.
1. Chapter 1

That's Impossible!

The Doctor wondered around the TARDIS, fiddling with knobs and pressing buttons as Amelia Pond watched closely from behind. "So where would you like to go?" Asked the Doctor. "Wanna go see some Dinosaurs? Or see the great Zombie outbreak of 2215?" "Zombie Outbreak?" Queried Amelia. "Yes, there was a slight accident when trying to make eating food a more entertaining experience, however I think we could do better than that!" The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console as Amelia stood and watched with a curious look upon her face. "Ah! I know! How about we take a trip to-" The Doctor was cut off as a loud crash sounded throughout the TARDIS. Sparks started flying, alarms started ringing, Amelia and The Doctor holding onto the console as the TARDIS was knocked about from side to side.  
Abruptly, the calamity ceased. "What on earth was that?" Asked Amelia. The Doctor didn't respond as he tapped on the console looking into a screen. "Doctor? What's going on? Doctor!" The Doctor still looking at the screen replied "If you want my dishonest answer then I know exactly what just happened and exactly where we are." "And your honest answer?" replied Amelia. "My honest answer would be that I have no idea what just happened and I'll have to take a look outside." The Doctor rushed towards the TARDIS door, opened it and was about to step outside when he stopped suddenly. "So are we going to go outside then or are we just gonna stand in the doorway?" Amelia asked. The Doctor had a worried look on his face as he stared at the tall Black sky scraper that seemed to disappear into the clouds as huge wires hung from it. "That building….that can't be….." "What is it Doctor?" Amelia desperately asked for a response. The Doctor kept staring at this building. "That's Impossible"  
The Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS with Amelia following close behind. "Doctor! Tell me what is going on now! What's impossible!" Amelia shouted at The Doctor. The Doctor starting pulling levers and pushing buttons as quick as he could whilst saying to Amelia "Amelia, I would love to tell you however right now we need to get out of here as quickly as possible" "But why?" Asked Amelia. Suddenly alarms started ringing and lights started flashing. The Doctor looked at the monitor whilst shouting "NO NO NO! Don't do that!" "Is this one of those times where we should get in the crash position?" Asked Amelia. "Yes, yes it is" replied The Doctor as they both immediately took shelter under the console as the TARDIS crashed into a building.

A Combine Elite soldier walked into Doctor Breen's office, carrying an AR2 Pulse Rifle. The Large Red Eye of the soldiers mask looked directly at Doctor Breen as the Cold, Mechanical voice of the soldier spoke. "Sir, we have confirmation of the object that was tracked across the eastern sector." "Well what is it then?" Doctor Breen asked. "Origin is Unknown. It is not on any Combine Records." "Could it be some sort of new Rebel aircraft?" Queried Doctor Breen. "Images from scanners confirm it is not an aircraft. The only record is of this object is an old United Kingdom Police Public Telephone Box. Records state that this is not a vehicle of any sort and would not be able to achieve flight." Doctor Breen stood up turned around and put his hand on his face. "Well obviously it is now able of flight as our scanners picked it up." Doctor Breen leaned on the window looking out upon the dying city known as City 17. "What's the error percentage on scanner to record referencing?" "There cannot be an error sir. All Combine records are 100 percent accurate." The soldier replied in a cold, calculated voice. Doctor Breen said quietly to himself "What is Eli up to now?".

The Doctor and Amy pulled themselves out of the TARDIS and found themselves to be in some sort of laboratory. The building was full of dust from where the TARDIS had plowed through the building. "So seeing as we're not going anywhere anytime soon, can I now know what's going on?" Amy asked The Doctor. "Right, ever been told a story when you were younger about some sort of monster like the boogie man for instance?" The Doctor said to Amy. "Well no I never really believed in them." Amy Replied. The Doctor gave a blank look then said "Ok then well when I was young I was told the story of a mythical empire. An empire known as The Combine. They were able to travel from universe to universe, harvesting a planet of its natural resources and transforming the occupants into machines. They commanded their armies from giant black buildings, exactly like the one out there." Amy looked slightly confused and asked "Right but if it's just a story then how can this be them?" "That's the point, I thought it was just a story...however a lot of things are said to just be stories...take dragons for example." The Doctor began looking around the room whilst Amy continued querying him "Hang on, you're saying Dragons existed?" "Amy I would love to tell you how wonderful Dragons are however we are in a very dangerous situation." The Doctor moved back rubble as a loud screech came from in front of him. He looked into the debris as a creature jumped at him.

"Barney? Barney are you there?" Doctor Kleiner said over the communicator. "Yeah i'm here doc, what the problem?" Barney replied from a Rebel bunker. "I need your help fast! The Combine, they've broken into the lab! Something crashed into the side of it and I can hear voices. I also heard Lamarr screaming! She won't stand a chance against them!" "Ok Doc, we'll be there as soon as possible, we've got CP's pinning us down at the moment and there's hopper mines all over the place so we'll be there as quick as we can" Barney loaded his AR2 Rifle as Doctor Kleiner said "Please hurry, I don't think I have much-" Doctor Kleiner was cut off before he could end the messege. "Alright people, you heard the man, lets get to the lab asap!" Barney and Rebels then ran out of the bunker and began firing at Combine Soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm the other Doctor

"Please hurry, I don't think I have much-" Doctor Kleiner said as a loud buzzing noise was heard and sparks started flying off the communicator as it appeared to switch off.

"You shouldn't be using that around this cute little thing, give it a headache" A man said as he and a woman emerged from the rubble. The man was carrying Lamarr in his arms. As soon as Lamarr saw Doctor Kleiner she jumped over to him and crawled onto his shoulder. Doctor Kleiner looked confused as he watched these two strangers emerge from the rubble.  
"You see what I did there? Headcrab? Headache?" The Doctor said to a very confused Doctor Kleiner. "Ok then. Obviously not. Well hello there I'm The Doctor, this is my assistant Amy Pond and who might you be?"  
"Well I'm Doctor Kleiner of course; this is my lab. What did you say your name was again?" The Doctor walked past him as he went over to the surveillance screens behind Doctor Kleiner.  
"I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor" said The Doctor as he waved the Sonic Screwdriver at the monitors.  
"Well pardon me for asking but how exactly did you get here and what happened to my lab wall?" asked Doctor Kleiner  
The Doctor turned around to face him and said "Ah yes sorry about that. That would be my erm…lab…so to speak. We may have crash landed into here, however I have much more important questions I need to ask you" The Doctor went over to Doctor Kleiner to stroke Lamarr. Lamarr enjoying the attention then decided to crawl onto The Doctors shoulder. "First of all, Headcrabs. Brilliant Xen species, wouldn't necessarily want to be around one when it hasn't been de-beaked as yours has but what exactly are they doing on earth?"  
Doctor Kleiner looked puzzled at this strangers question but answered "Well they came through the resonance cascade of course. They were one of the more dominant species that came from the border world."  
Lamarr jumped off the Doctors shoulder and stood next to Doctor Kleiner. It seemed to be looking at Amy with its eyeless head. Amy didn't like the look of it at all. The Doctor began to ask more questions. "Sorry did you just say border world and resonance cascade?"

"Yes of course, I was working at Black mesa when the incident happened, we were working on teleportation but had to get past this border world for it to work. We made great pro-" Doctor Kleiner was cut off as The Doctor started correcting him.  
"Well I don't wish to correct you on all that you may know…well I do but Xen is definitely not Earth's border world."

"Well I beg to differ. I even have my notes on this border world. I shall find them for you." Doctor Kleiner started rummaging through files as The Doctor walked over to Amy and whispered "Something isn't right here at all…"  
"And why would you think that apart from the mythical creatures, scary creatures and quite scary man?" Amy whispered back.

Before The Doctor could answer Doctor Kleiner presented him with notes from Black Mesa. "These contain information on Xen and how we travelled to it."  
The Doctor read through it at lightning speed. Doctor Kleiner looked a bit shocked as he watched the strange man flick through pages.  
The Doctor whilst looking through the pages said "That can't be…unless.."

"Unless what Doctor?" Asked Amy.  
The Doctor turned to Amy and said "Unless we've travelled into another universe." The Doctor had a very worried look upon his face. He then walked past Doctor Kleiner, through the hole in the laboratory. Doctor Kleiner and Amy followed. "Now that big building right there. That belongs to an empire known as the combine does it not?" The Doctor asked Doctor Kleiner.  
"Well yes of course. I'm sorry is there something I'm missing here it just feels like you're not from around here?" Doctor Kleiner asked whilst very confused.

"Erm sort of, but The Combine, they must've come through the newly opened rift in the fabric of space and time. How long ago was this?" The Doctor asked as he stared at the building.

"Well we're not sure exactly as The Combine have put something into our water to make us forget but estimates would be about 20 years?"

The Doctor walked back into the laboratory and then walked into the TARDIS. Doctor Kleiner was about to follow them until The Doctor came back out briefly and said "Could you bear with us please we'll be back in a moment" He then smiled, went into the TARDIS and closed the door. Doctor Kleiner was now very confused as to why these two strangers had gone into this small blue box.

The Doctor wandered up to the console with Amy following. "So how exactly did we get into another universe?" Amy queried.  
"Well it has happened to me before however the TARDIS was in a lot worse shape. This is like we've been protected from the void somehow" The Doctor replied whilst taping on the console.

"Right so maybe we were in some sort of force field thing?" Amy asked trying to sound clever.

"Something like that yes." The Doctor watched as the screen came up with numbers. "Ahhhh now I see what happened!"

"So what did happen?" Asked Amy.

"Well before everything started going wrong we were travelling through time. What has happened is we've travelled straight in the path of The Combine tunnelling into this universe which in affect is like a car being hit by a train. However this was 20 years ago which means we were being flung through this universe, still going through time."

"Right that sort of clears it up then." Amy said looking puzzled.

"The question is what to do now?" The Doctor said as he and Amy wondered back out of the TARDIS and straight into the barrels of AR2 rifles. "Why hello there" Said The Doctor smiling. The people holding the guns did not look amused.

"Barney put down you weapon! There's no need for violence!" Said Doctor Kleiner from behind the rebels.

Barney then lowered his weapon as did the rebels. He then turned around and said to Doctor Kleiner "I don't like the look of him doc. He could be a combine spy for all we know." Barney said to Doctor Kleiner.

The Doctor was going to reply however he could then hear alarms, robotic voice and a loud humming sound.

Barney and the rebels looked up to the ceiling as a scanner then flew in through the hole in the wall.

"Ah shit!" Barney shouted as he shot the scanner down. "We've gotta get out of here, The Combine are near. Watch these two! We're gonna have to tak them to the safe house. You coming doc?" Barney asked Doctor Kleiner.

"Of course, let me just grab my things" Doctor Kleiner said as a robotic sound was heard. Something then started moving towards the lab. One of the rebels in panic opened fire on this approaching object.


	3. Chapter 3

Individual, you are charged with multiple anti-civil violations - Anticitizen status approved

Doctor Breen was sitting at his desk reading one of the few books that were left on Earth now. As he slowly turned the page of the book, a huge bulk of metal escorted by a Combine Elite, was slowly moving into his office. Breen looked up to notice the person trapped inside this machine. Delighted at seeing this person, he stood up as a robotic arm swung down from the ceiling and attached itself to this machine then brought it over to Breen. "Eli Vance, well it seems that pointless struggle of yours has resulted in your capture" Said Breen  
"Save it Breen, what do you want from me?" Asked Eli.

"I think you know Eli. In the 'Lab' of yours you were constructing something weren't you?" Asked Breen.

Eli looked puzzled then said "Don't play dumb with me Breen, I know you already knew about our teleportation technology, ME and Judith went through it at nova pros-" Eli was cut off as Breen spoke over him.  
"No not that Eli. I would've thought a man of your stature would've been smarter than this." Breen looked at Eli and Eli looked back with a confused expression on his face. Breen sighed and said "The blue box. We saw it flying over the City. What is it?" Breen asked, getting agitated at the lack of an answer.

"How long have you been up here? It seems to be taking its toll on you." Eli said back. Breen had an angry expression then turned around and went over to the draw in his desk. He then brought out a syringe looking device.

"Eli, if you won't tell me what it is then I will have to force it out of you. Don't you see this is for the good of humanity?" He then walked over to Eli with the needle in hand.

The AR2 rifle in the Rebels possession was firing pulses of Dark Energy at this robotic figure making its way towards the lab. Barney then shouted "HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The Rebel then ceased firing as they realised what the robotic figure was. "Relax it's just DOG, he can help us get to the safe house" said Barney. As DOG walked up to the Rebels, The Doctor said "Well you are beautiful!" He then wondered over to dog to get a better look at him. He got out his sonic screwdriver then started buzzing it around DOG. DOG seemed to enjoy like a real dog would enjoy being stroked. "Wow that is amazing. You managed to build this out of scraps?" asked The Doctor.

"Well yes. Not us personally it was Alyx who built most of him." Replied Doctor Kleiner.

"Where is she? I must meet this fantastic person!" said The Doctor. There was a brief silence as The Doctor looked around. "So where is she?" He asked.

"Well she was at Nova Prospekt with Gordon Freeman when the teleport exploded…we're not sure if we'll ever see them again." Doctor Kleiner sadly said.

The Doctor was about to reply when Barney said "We don't have time for this doc! Oh shit! INCOMING!" Giant Black bulks of Metal started pouring down from the sky. "We've gotta move now Doc, they're shelling the hell out of us" Said Barney.

They then all started moving as Headcrabs started jumping out of their metal cases. The Doctor quickly got out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the Headcrabs and pressed it. The buzzing from the screwdriver seemed to stun them. "That'll stop them for a bit, Headcrabs and Headaches?" Said The Doctor. Everyone had a very blank look at The Doctor after he had made his failed joke. "Hmmm I guess that will never catch on then" He said.

They then started moving across the City, avoiding scanners as much as possible. They were running down a street when Civil Protection appeared. "Get to cover now!" Shouted Barney. The Rebels and Barney started firing their pulse rifles at the CP's. DOG then went ballistic, lifted up a car and threw it at the CP's.

Whilst this killed the current CP's, more arrived from behind. Barney then said "DOG, take Kleiner and these two to the safe house, we'll try and hold them off from here."

DOG then smashed through a building and lead the way to the safe house. As Kleiner, The Doctor and Amy were running after DOG Amy said to The Doctor "So why can't we go back to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor then replied "Because we're in another universe, I can pilot it around this universe but to get to another universe I need something that will put me back into our universe"

"So we're essentially stuck here until we can find that. Oh boy!" Said Amy. The Doctor didn't reply as they ran after DOG. A loud voice of a British Woman was heard saying "Individual, you are charged with multiple anti-civil violations - Anticitizen status approved".

They eventually made it to the safe house. DOG waited outside to keep the combine at bay. Inside were rebels scattered about the place. Some were sitting, others were standing. The Doctor then went over to Kleiner and said "I need you to tell me everything that has happened since this resonance cascade. This is very important"

Doctor Kleiner then said "Of Course. Well since the destruction of Black Mesa there were these Portal Storms…" Doctor Kleiner said. He then continued to tell The Doctor and Amy about everything that happened including the Seven Hour War and Earth Surrendering.

"So Gordon Freeman was leading the attack against The Combine?" Asked The Doctor.

"Well yes, more or less but we're not sure if we'll ever see them again after the teleport exploded" replied Kleiner.

The Doctor listened then something clicked in his mind. He stared as he realised something important. "This teleport of yours how does it work?" He asked.

"Well it's a bit complicated to explain" Kleiner replied.

"Try me I'm a complicated person, aren't I Amy" The Doctor looked over to Amy who said. "Oh yes, don't ever let him use one of these time device thingies, gets very confusing"

The Doctor then looked back at Kleiner. Kleiner then said "Very well. It is a Xen relay, meaning it goes to the border world then comes straight back"

The Doctor stood up smiling. "Oh you geniuses! That is insanely clever, dangerous clearly but clever." He then looked at Amy and said "This is how we get back into our universe we-"The Doctor was interrupted by Amy.

"Ride the teleport back into our universe?" Amy said.

"Yes that's exactly right! But we need to get back to the TARDIS now." Said The Doctor.

Kleiner looked up at him completely confused as he had no idea what The Doctor was talking about. "Ah yes right, there's no real easy way to explain this so I'll try as best as I can" said The Doctor. He then began telling Kleiner everything, unaware that the safe house was bugged by The Combine…


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrong Hands

Eli was feeling strange. He couldn't focus his eyes, he couldn't control his speech and his limbs felt like jelly. The Combine chemical flowing through his veins was penetrating his mind to get to his most well kept secrets.

"What is it Eli?" asked Doctor Breen. Eli couldn't answer. Not what Doctor Breen wanted to hear anyway. Eli had no clue what he was talking about.

Eli thought to himself "All this time up in this tower has really gotten to his head" Eli replied to Doctor Breen saying "I don't know Breen. You keep asking me. I have told you the truth. Your chemicals aren't going to make me pretend."

Doctor Breen was about to hit Eli in frustration when a Combine Elite Soldier walked in.

The Robotic Voice said "Sir, we have received crucial information from Spider Bug 287 in a Rebel safe house."

"As you can see, I am in the middle of something here, unless this is information about the aircraft in which Eli will eventually tell me about, then send some units out there to dispose of the rebels." Doctor Breen said as he walked over to his desk to get out an alien like syringe full of a more powerful chemical.

"Sir, the information received is about the rebel aircraft. It could lead to the successful capture of the aircraft and conquest of Earth." Said the Elite.

Doctor Breen then paused and put the needle away. "Ok then show me this information. Eli you'll have to go back into your little pod whilst I listen to this, can't risk you hearing information about our organisation and all those protocols you should remember from Black Mesa." He then pushed a button on his desk which made the robotic arm holding Eli's carrier take it back into a holding pod at the side of Doctor Breen's office. Doctor Breen then sat down and listened to this recording. He became alert as he heard all about The Doctor and the TARDIS.

"My god, if we could have that technology, we'd never need to fight to take Earth in the first place!"

"What action do you want us to take sir?" asked the Combine Elite.

"Send everything we've got to that safe house, gunships, dropships, striders, headcrabs, destroy this "Doctor" before he has a chance to make it back to his machine and send Civil Protection out near the train station to find Eli's hideout. We need that technology." Said Doctor Breen

"Yes Sir" Replied the Elite

"Oh and might I remind you that failure to complete this task will result in permanent off world relocation for you and your troops" threatened Doctor Breen.

"But this is unreal" Said Doctor Kleiner. "It can't exist it's…"

"Impossible?" Said The Doctor. "Exactly what I thought when I arrived here. I bet exactly what you thought when the resonance cascade happened but still it happens."

"Do you realise what this means though? If the Combine were to acquire this technology, lord knows what would happen!" Doctor Kleiner exclaimed.

"It's alright, The Combine will never get it as long as we get back to your lab now. We need to get back to our universe before the Combine find out abou-" The Doctor was cut off by sirens ringing, buzzing noises and stomping noises.

Barney then ran into the safe house. "Run! You all need to get out of here now! The Combine is sending everything towards this point! Doctor Kleiner you need to come with us, we can take you a safe route back to your lab"

"But I can't leave The Doctor and Amy on their own! It is vital they make it back to the lab!" Said Doctor Kleiner.

"Sorry Doc, we can't take anymore, The Combine will find us if there's too many." Replied Barney.

"But Barney it is vital! Humanities survival depends on it!" pleaded Doctor Kleiner.

Barney paused, looked at The Doctor and Amy then said "Ok there's a vehicle out the back, it has a locator on board showing the way back Kleiner's lab, but you need to get there fast, there's Striders And Gunships all over the pla-" There was then a loud crash as a gunship started firing at the safehouse.

"Doc c'mon we have to go now!" shouted Barney

Kleiner then went with Barney and the rebels. The Doctor and Amy ran out back to the vehicle. They came across what seemed to be the framework of an old car with a huge engine on the back.

"That's our getaway vehicle?" Said Amy.

"It's not perfect but we'll have to make do. You can drive right?" Said The Doctor.

"You can drive a Time Machine but can't drive a rubbish cage on wheels?" Amy replied as they climbed into the vehicle.

"I used to be able to but that was a long time ago, now come on let's go, with haven't got time for this" The Doctor Said.

"Yes sir Mister "I can't drive a car"" Amy said sarcastically as she put the car into first gear and put her foot down on the throttle as the car screeched off down the road as Striders and Gunships tore the safehouse apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Unforeseen Consequences

"Amy, I know we're in a hurry but there's just two things I need to tell you" The Doctor said frantically as Amy drove the car into multiple Combine Soldiers.

"And what would that be?" She replied as a Gunship locked onto the car and began to fire.

"Well one, there are these things called brakes that will make driving a lot easier if used" Bullets from passing Combine Soldiers were ricocheting off the sides of the car as the Gunship fired its pulse cannon towards the cars engine in an attempt to stall it.

"And the other would be that you don't seem to have any idea where we're going" The Doctor said as Amy turned right around a corner. "It should've been a left back there" He said.

"Well it's funny really when you think about it" Replied Amy as she put her foot down on the accelerator. The Gunship following them was now swooping low and firing to try and stop the car. As Amy went around another corner A tunnel with disused vehicles in front of it came into vision.

"Aha! We can escape that thing in there! Hold on Doctor this is gonna be bumpy!" Amy exclaimed as she drove the car straight towards the tunnel, bashing cars out of the way.

"No! Amy Don-" The Doctor didn't have time to finish as the car smashed its way into the tunnel, and then came to a stop just inside. The Gunship then stopped following just before the tunnel as it called in for reinforcements.

"Well that was easy." Said Amy as she got out of the car.

"Easy? We're now lost in the city, the combine are chasing us, the car is wrecked and I told you not to drive into the tunnel." The Doctor said in an annoyed manner.

"Well we got rid of that thing didn't we? Honestly Doctor you should listen to me mor-" Amy was cut off by the sounds of groans in the distance.

"Remember that Headcrab in Kleiner's lab?" The Doctor Asked

"Well of course, how could I forget such a cute little jumping ball of flesh?" replied Amy as the groans got louder.

"Well let's just say Headcrab's aren't all as…friendly as that one" Suddenly a loud screech came from behind them. A Poison Headcrab leapt at Amy, sinking its fangs into her neck as it tried to take host of her.

"Amy!" Shouted the Doctor as he used his sonic screwdriver to disorientate the Headcrab. "Amy are you ok?" The Doctor caught Amy just before she collapsed onto the floor. Amy was now paralyzed from the Headcrab's venom. "I'll get you out of here Amy, I can help you if I can find a med kit." The Doctor then got Amy onto his back to carry her away. He then turned round and was met with several Headcrab Zombies shuffling towards him.

"aaaAAAAHHHHH!" a Headcrab Zombie seemed to scream as the Headcrab attached to it caused it to swipe at The Doctor.

"I'm sorry about this" said The Doctor as he used his sonic screwdriver on the Headcrab attached to the Zombie. The Headcrab then detached itself from the zombie but as it did the zombie died. He then managed to get past the other zombies as he made his way towards a set of stairs leading to the surface. The then carried Amy out through the exit and put her down next to the entrance. "Ok Amy, I am only leaving you for a minute, I have to get you a med kit to stop the poison. I will be back for you. I promise!" The Doctor said as he then went to search for a med kit.

He had just made it past some rubble when he heard a loud electronic roar. He looked out of a broken window and saw a strider heading towards Amy. "AMY!" He shouted as he ran towards her. She looked towards him and just managed to say the word "Sorry". At that point the strider fired its cannon at here. Her body turned black with sparks coming off her as she began to vaporize. Within seconds her body had disappeared. The Doctor stood there for a moment in complete shock. His shock was then quickly overcome with anger as he stood out in the open shouting at the strider.

"Hey! HEY! Go on. Kill me. I'm right here. Do it. KILL ME!" The Strider turned towards The Doctor it was about to fire its cannon when a rocket drove itself into the side of the strider knocking it into a building. Rebels then appeared and started attacking the Strider.

"Doctor come on we need to get out of here now! Kleiner has his teleport ready for you!" said one of the rebels.

"I am not leaving without Amy, I cannot go without her!" He replied

"There's nothing you can do for her now. She's gone. I'm sorry. Now come on we need to get out of here now! There's reports that the combine are sending hunters this way!" The Rebel shouted as he had to drag The Doctor away from where he last saw Amy. The Doctor in disbelief could not turn his eyes away from where he'd left her for just a moment. He then ran towards Kleiner's lab with the rebels.


	6. Chapter 6

Is it really that time again?

The Doctor was running with the rebels through a ruined street past the destroyed train station towards Kleiner's lab. He was still in complete disbelief about Amy's death. He then stopped running and leaned on a wall, catching his breath. The rebels then stopped and one of them walked over to him.

"Doctor? Are you ok?" Asked the rebel. The Doctor kept his eyes at the floor and seemed to ignore the rebel. "I know losing someone does not feel good, trust me I know but wherever she is now can't be any worse than here." The Doctor kept looking at the ground. He was listening to the rebel but just couldn't say anything.

"Y'know…the Vorts sometimes say that when someone dies they don't actually…" The rebel seemed to stop talking. In fact everything had become silent. There was no sound…nothing.

The Doctor turned round to look at the rebel. The rebel seemed to be frozen…as if time had stopped. The Doctor stood there looking puzzled. Suddenly he heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"The Doctor" said the voice. It seemed to say it as if it struggled with English.

"Who are you?" replied The Doctor.

"I am required to abide by certain…restrictions…whilst I confer with the last of the Time Lords."

The Doctor looked shocked. "How do you know who I am? Show yourself!"

A figure faded into view in front of The Doctor. He was wearing a Grey suit and was carrying a Grey Briefcase in his Right Hand. "As I stated before I am not authorised to tell you who exactly I am but I am authorised to relay these words to you."

"What do you mean" asked The Doctor who was now completely confused. The figure came close to The Doctor and whispered in his ear "Silence Doctor. Silence will fall.".

The Doctor was now scared of the figure had an expression of fear that very few had seen. "If you require…answers, you will find them on the planet Medusa…however, to get to Medusa you must first save the world you cherish the most, you must return to Earth and save those that you can. My employers would appreciate it if you made haste for there are others which we must attend to. I apologise as this may not be the most convenient time for a solitary quest, I would do more for you but for now you must return as the children of Medusa have. Goodbye Doctor…for now."

Suddenly there was a flash and the sounds that had spoken into the Doctor's ears before had returned.

"You ok now Doc?" asked one of the rebels. The Doctor tried to recall what he had just seen but for some odd reason he could not remember. He then nodded at the rebel.

"Ok then well we gotta move; Kleiner can't keep the teleport ready for much longer." Said the Rebel.

They then pressed on to Kleiner's lab and eventually made it past the destroyed building and vehicles that littered the area and made their way into Kleiner's lab.

"Ah! Doctor! It's good to see you! But where is your companion?" Asked Kleiner.

The Doctor looked at Kleiner trying not to show any emotion. "She was killed…I couldn't save her" Said the Doctor in a low tone.

"I'm sorry…I would take a break under normal circumstances but we really must get you and your machine out of here!" exclaimed Kleiner.

The Doctor stepped inside the teleportation room to find his TARDIS wired up to the teleporter.

"This…this is fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed sounding positive for the first time since Amy's death.

"Well I did receive some help but thankyou."

The Doctor turned to Kleiner "When the TARDIS goes through the teleporter, you will need to be out of this room and lock it off."

"Why would I need to do that?" asked Kleiner.

"Travelling back into my universe could tear open a hole which could cause creatures from Xen to leak in through the teleporter." The Doctor replied as he walked over to the TARDIS.

"Ah. I see. Well I shall start the teleporter and vacate to safety immediately. It's been nice knowing you Doctor. Hopefully your world will have more luck than ours." Kleiner said to The Doctor.

"If any species could defeat The Combine, it would be humans." The Doctor said as he retreated inside the TARDIS. He then started up the TARDIS. At the same time Kleiner started up the teleport. Kleiner then came out of the room and shut the door. The TARDIS then began to spark as it was sent back through the void, into the other universe.

Kleiner then heard the teleporter cease functioning. He then grabbed a shotgun and carefully opened the door with Lamar at his side. As he opened the door he saw two figures. One was a woman wearing a brown jacket and jeans. The other was a man in a metallic orange suit, wielding a crowbar…

_The story arc will continue in another Doctor Who fanfic called "Return of the Medusans." Sorry for the delay everyone, hope you enjoyed this fanfic :)"_


End file.
